A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him, the cold air was nipping painfully at her nose, but she didn't care. If there had been a clock nearby, it would have stopped. Occasionally, there were minutes that got extra seconds. Moments so precious the universe stretches to make additional room for them..these moments were hers. Full Summary Inside-100 PROMPTS
1. Chapter 1

**A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings**

**(100 PROMPTS)**

**Summary:** **"People don't get pauses like these very often. Some people never receive them at all...I did." Kagome looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him, the cold air was nipping painfully at her nose, but she didn't care. If there had been a clock nearby, it would have stopped. Occasionally, there were minutes that got extra seconds. Moments so precious the universe stretches to make additional room for them...these moments were hers. **

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: I've never written a PROMT piece...but...well, here I am, here you are, let's all be nice and get along well. This will be 100 chapters exactly...I hope. Now...shall we begin~?**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**(1. Letter)**

'_I know I shouldn't...but...' _Kagome stared blankly at the envelope in her hand. She was seated in the Slytherin common room, her hand limply holding a letter that had been left at the table after the mail had come. She had seen it shift beneath a bowl while its recipient had been goofing off with his friends. Not that she cared, but in his distraction, he'd stood up and forgotten the letter beneath the bowl. "I should have left it...he's still out wandering." She looked to a clock and frowned, it was well passed curfew, and she knew if she left to find him, she'd most probably get caught. "I could leave it out for him..." she laid back and lifted the letter up, squinting before rolling over. Her eyes widened as the fire lit the missive inside up and she was able to make out the neatly scrawled script. She dropped the letter and sat up quickly, "no, no, no! That's a huge invasion of privacy!" She felt her cheeks flush in shame as she picked the letter back up. "I am far above that..."

"Far above what?"

Her hair whipped around her face as she turned in a fright to see the very person she'd been waiting for standing at the entrance of the Slytherin Common room, the portrait closing softly behind him. "Malfoy!"

"...Higurashi!" He copied her shocked cry before he raised a brow at the girl, "what has you so jumpy? You're being suspicious."

"N-no, no I'm not! I was waiting up for you!" She blushed as he raised a brow at her forwardness, "I mean, well, no I was waiting, you left this...at lunch." She held the letter out and he walked over to where she was standing. Taking the letter from her, she watched him open the letter and a small smile lit up across his face. This...took her by surprise. She'd seen him smirk, and the cruel smile he'd give when tormenting Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood, but she'd not once seen him genuinely smile. The three weeks they'd been at school, this soft, and innocent smile was... _'cute.'_ She blushed and turned away quickly as he read the letter. Her eyes settling on the flames as she tried to calm her heart. It was just a smile, after all. _"Must be someone pretty amazing..."_

"Hm? What was that?"

She cringed, not meaning to be heard, she sighed, "the person who wrote that letter, must be pretty amazing to make you smile like that."

"Ah..." he chuckled, "mum was writing to check in on me."

She watched how he folded the letter with care and placed it back in the envelope. _'She must be something else...'_

"I'm off to bed, night, Higurashi!"

"_...night..."_ her voice barely above a whisper as she watched the Malfoy heir run upstairs with an added skip to his step, the letter in hand. _'Is that what he looks like at home? The kids here...really are different than what they portray, I guess. I wonder what the letter said.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Draco placed a small box in his trunk, inside, another letter that he stored away as a precious reminder that there was someone who had his back. He laid back in bed and stared up at the green drapes on his bed as he reread the letter in his head.

_**My Little Dragon,**_

_**I received your last missive and I am pleased to hear school is treating you well. It's lonely at home without the joy you bring, Draco. I look forward to your letters and always worry whether the others are treating you in kind. I wonder constantly what it is you are doing at school, and hope you are staying out of trouble.**_

_**I hope that there is a special person, a nice friend that you can find while there. Could you possibly understand how hard it is for me to let you grow? The day I watched you board the Hogwarts Express, that was by far the hardest day of my life. My heart broke, for that was the first step in letting my Little Dragon go.**_

_**There is no greater joy in a mother's life, than to see you succeed in all your future endeavors, and to be a part of all your important milestones in life. I only want the best for my son, because you deserve it, you deserve the world. My precious son, study hard, and succeed.**_

_** Love Always,**_

_** Mom**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first Prompt, LETTER. I hope I'm doing this right. I assume that it's a themed chapter, not just...placing the word in the chapter? Well, anyways, review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings**

**(100 PROMPTS)**

**Summary:** **"People don't get pauses like these very often. Some people never receive them at all...I did." Kagome looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him, the cold air was nipping painfully at her nose, but she didn't care. If there had been a clock nearby, it would have stopped. Occasionally, there were minutes that got extra seconds. Moments so precious the universe stretches to make additional room for them...these moments were hers. **

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**(2. Brooms)**

The sun shined brightly down on her as she looked up as the bright blue clouds. In her hands, her broom. Madam Hooch was going around and checking everyone's posture before giving them instruction to _carefully _follow. Longbottom had been a perfect example of what not to do during their first class. Somehow, the disaster had ended with the Boy Wonder becoming the Seeker of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. It was completely biased, in Kagome's opinion. She knew first years hardly ever got to join the team Kagome turned her eyes to Draco who was glaring heatedly at Potter. It was apparent that Draco was jealous, he had desperately wanted to join the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was well capable of it! They...however...didn't need a new member. She disliked the look on his face, the smile from the other night was still in her mind and she wondered if he'd ever show it to her again.

"Miss. Higurashi, you aren't all here I see!"

Kagome blushed as Madam Hooch basically called her out for spacing on her. "Uh, I'm here! Sorry!" She ducked her head and listened to her fellow snakes as they laughed at her. She was horribly misplaced, she knew it, just like they did. Gryffindors laughing at her had made her more angry than embarrassed. She looked up at Madam Hooch and apologized once more.

Madam Hooch gave her a long and hard look before continuing.

Kagome sighed, looking down, she looked at the grass and the lush shade of green. She didn't have any classes after this one, she thought of enjoying herself outside once class ended. The sound of the whistle blowing had her pushing up off the ground with the other students. She hadn't been listening however and could only watch as students began doing barrel rolls in the air. Smirking, she took to doing spirals in the air, her hair whipping around her in chaos as she came to a stop right next to Draco.

"You fly, Higurashi?"

"Ah..." she smiled, her cheeks a light pink still from her earlier embarrassment. "Yeah. If it wasn't for the fact that Madam Hooch was around, I might be tempted to sneak off and fly around for a bit."

Draco laughed, "would you be tempted to sneak off and fly around after class?"

"We aren't allowed brooms in first year, so I didn't bring mine."

He smirked.

Kagome felt flustered, looking at the smug grin, she felt herself quickly becoming captivated by the platinum blonde.

"We have brooms right here; we need only _procure_ them after class."

"Pro-you don't mean...!" Kagome shook her head, "oh I couldn't!"

"You truly are a Hufflepuff,"

Her cheeks blew up in a pout as she narrowed her eyes and pulled her broom up in defiance, "I'll do it! Fine...after class...you, me, two brooms!" Just as she said those words, she twirled and twisted out of his sight, leaving him laughing at how easily manipulated she was.

**-x-x-x-**

The grass was soft between her toes as she leaned against the Broom shed. Her smile was vibrant and touched her eyes as Draco was inside the shed. _"I can't believe I'm doing this..." _She placed her shoes down next to the shed and crouched down. Her fingers trailing gently over the grass, magically influenced to be manicured, it was so soft at the touch.

"Can't chicken out now," Draco said, holding out a Cleansweep Seven, "best broom you'll find in there, unless you'd prefer an Oakshaft Seventy-Nine or Shooting Star."

Kagome held the Cleansweep Seven, her eyes widening at the question he'd asked. "I wouldn't ride a Shooting Star to save my life! As for the Oakshaft Seventy-Nine, you can't expect me to believe she's got one in there." She moved past him and gave no regard to the look of surprise on his face. "Wow...that's..._vintage_. They don't even make those anymore!" She shook her head as she eyed the Oakshaft.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that as a response, I'm shocked that you even know what an Oakshaft is."

"My dad is a collector of Quidditch memorabilia. He has an autographed, first print edition of Quidditch Through the Ages."

"Your dad taught you how to fly then," he straddled the broom and kicked off the ground as she followed him.

"Nah, my mum did."

He frowned, "your mum?!" He looked back and his eyes trailed down to her feet. "What happened to your shoes?!"

She laughed, "they must have wandered off." She sped past him.

A silent challenge provoked him into speeding up and the two competed to out race the other for a good hour. Both students were blissfully unaware of the old eyes that were twinkling in entertainment as they followed them. To see two Slytherin students getting into trouble in a most...delightful way...was truly a treat. Looking down at the shed and waved his wand silently towards a pair of shoes. Watching with a mischievous smile as they walked off and around the shed.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I know from what I've read, Prompt fics are usually random moments thrown together to make a collection of "one-shots". I've opted for interconnected moments to make a "story". I will still do it by theme. Let's see if I can keep this up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings**

**(100 PROMPTS)**

**Summary:** **"People don't get pauses like these very often. Some people never receive them at all...I did." Kagome looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him, the cold air was nipping painfully at her nose, but she didn't care. If there had been a clock nearby, it would have stopped. Occasionally, there were minutes that got extra seconds. Moments so precious the universe stretches to make additional room for them...these moments were hers. **

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**(3. Shoes)**

Landing hours later, Kagome and Draco were in a bit of a thrill as they snuck back inside to put their brooms away. When he came out of the Shed, he saw her looking around in a state of confusion. "What are you searching for?"

She looked up at him from where she was looking under the shed, "my shoes...really do seem to have walked off."

"What are you going on about?"

She wiggled her toes and sighed, "I guess it's fine...I have another pair in my room. I simply won't hear the end of it if I wander into the common room without my shoes on."

Draco nodded; he had seen the Lovegood girl go through similar situations with bullying. He played with the idea that maybe someone was bullying Kagome, and perhaps they'd stolen her shoes and hidden them. The thought brought a frown to his lips before he knocked the thought away. "Come on, it's getting dark. Not too many students will be in the common room as it's close to dinner time."

Kagome grinned, "right! I forgot..."

"You have surely been placed in the wrong house."

"Why must you tease!" She frowned, "I'm as much a snake as any other Slytherin!"

He shook his head, "I find that hard to believe." Stepping through the great doors of the castle, the two walked through the castle and stopped short as a curious sight. "Aren't those-"

"My shoes!" She ran towards the pair of black Mary Jane's and her eyes widened in surprise as they turned towards her and jumped in fright before running off in the opposite direction. "Oh, you must be joking!" She pulled her wand out, "Immobulus!" The shoes froze in mid step as she nodded her head with a smile and walked over to them. Crouching down, she looked curiously at the pair of polished shoes. "How ever did you two learn to walk on your own?"

"They've clearly been tampered with," Draco sighed, "you can't be so clueless."

"I don't believe any students in Slytherin would know a spell that animates apparel though."

Draco couldn't deny that the charm work was certainly peculiar. "Ask Professor Snape to fix them, I'd do this before they regain their movement though."

Kagome grabbed the shoes and ran towards the great hall; her target was the Potions Professor who was already seated at the table with a goblet in hand. A scattered number of students were already seated, but hardly in Slytherins were around. "Professor!" She called as she ran up the steps with bare feet. "Professor, my shoes have been charmed to walk on their own...could you please?"

Severus Snape, in all his calm and collected ingenuity, looked with a raised brow of uncertainty at her claim. "We do not cover simulation charms in school, Miss. Higurashi."

"Oh, but Professor, they ran away from me earlier, I'm certain that it was a charm of some sort. I had to cast Immobulus on them just to catch the blasted pair of shoes."

"As you say, Miss. Higurashi, come around and I will take care of them."

She grinned and walked quickly around the long table for their professors. Apologizing to her Transfiguration's Professor as she stepped out of her way and made her trek to her Head of House. Placing her shoes down on the ground, she watched him wave his wand over the shoes first to examine the charms that had in fact been caste upon the shoes.

"...you don't seem to have been making things up, Miss. Higurashi. There is in fact a complex charm that was cast upon your shoes, interestingly enough...it's nothing that I've come to see over my many years at Hogwarts."

"Someone made it up then?"

"Do not sound so surprised. All charms, hex's, curses, spells and potions came into existence through the creative outlet of one's mind." He cast a reversal to the charm, returning them to the plain black lifeless shoes that they were before the charm. "Anyone has the aptitude to create their own charms, you need only have an in-depth understanding of wand-waving and spell-casting."

"Thank you, Professor..." Kagome slipped her shoes on and smiled, turning her eyes up to her professor who had returned to his goblet and staring out at the students as they began filing into the great hall. "Professor, have you made many spells?"

"A number of them,"

"Could you show me someday?"

His eyes met hers and she found hidden in them a shadow of humor. "Make your way to the Slytherin table, Miss. Higurashi. It's nearly time for food to be served."

She pursed her lips in a pout before she grinned and nodded her head, "thank you again, Professor!"

As she made her way back around the table and down the steps towards her own, she noticed a spot next to Draco where his hand was resting while he talked with Blaise. He looked over in her direction and patted the seat next to him when he knew he had her attention. She blushed a smidgen and walked over to his side where he moved his hand and she settled herself down by him.

"Got your shoes in order?"

"Ah!" She closed her eyes and ducked her head; her long black silky tresses fell into her eyes as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Yes, they don't walk on their own anymore."

Blaise Zabini, who was across from them, laughed as her flushed cheeks. "I can honestly say it wasn't me."

Her head shot up and she frowned, "Professor said it wasn't a spell that we learned at school. I think someone made it up."

"Pretty extensive a charm for a student to make up."

She looked past Draco and saw Theodore Nott. She had never thought she'd be involved in a conversation with these three. It was a notorious group among the Slytherin house, and she only wondered where the other two were. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. She wasn't part of this group, and by no means was she popular, but Draco had invited to join in on the group...it was...something like a dream. "Professor Snape mentioned that he's made a number of charms up himself...I wonder if he'd show us. I asked, but he simply sent me on my way." She sighed, "I bet he'd be an amazing Defense Against the Dark Arts professor...you know?"

"He's been vying for it." Draco muttered, "never gets it though."

"Could we put in a petition?"

Theodore shook his head, "all of Slytherin would sign and that's as far as you'd get. Possibly Ravenclaws, doubtful you'd get many Hufflepuffs to sign though and certainly not Gryffindors."

She pouted, "blast that house." Her cold tone took the three by surprise as she absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "How obvious it is...house favoritism. I can't stand it. Had the Golden Boy been a Slytherin, I wonder if Dumbledore would be so sure to show his devotion towards Potter."

"Ah...so maybe you are a Slytherin after all. For a while, I was starting to have some serious doubts." Draco laughed.

"...I'm no troublemaker, not on the best of days. Still, I don't care much for those frivolous martyrs. The lot of them could get away with murder if there was a Slytherin nearby to blame it on." She didn't care of what houses anyone was in, but Gryffindors always had rubbed her the wrong way. Professor Snape was her favorite Professor bar none, because he protected his Slytherin's indubitably. After all, if he didn't, who would?

"Was there something I missed?" Blaise asked curiously as food finally started to appear, though he paid it no mind as he watched Kagome simmer at the thought of their rival house. Not that he could blame her! He hated the great lot of them too, but with grace, something not all his house could confess to having. "Did something happen between you and a couple lions?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm just in disagreement with Potter being made Seeker when Draco should have certainly been made Seeker for Slytherin. As far as flying goes, he is without a doubt, a more polished flyer. Once again, Potter is placed in the limelight for doing nothing, as he always is. Lucky bastard child is a blight to this school. In my opinion, he should have stayed with those Muggles instead of returning to the Wizarding World."

Shaking his head, Draco turned around and his own eyes narrowed at Harry Potter. He too had been more than a little pissed after hearing that the Golden Boy had been made Seeker. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that,"

"Of course not, he'd lose out on a perfectly pliable puppet!"

"Say that three times fast," Blaise laughed.

She laughed and turned her attention away from Potter as the table was filled with food and her appetite began to surface. She wouldn't let The-Boy-Whose-Spoiled ruin her school year, though she couldn't promise the vice versa.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Heading to work now, I will be writing more soon, so please review and let me know what you think! This chapter's Prompt was SHOES and I hope it worked well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings**

**(100 PROMPTS)**

**Summary:** **"People don't get pauses like these very often. Some people never receive them at all...I did." Kagome looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him, the cold air was nipping painfully at her nose, but she didn't care. If there had been a clock nearby, it would have stopped. Occasionally, there were minutes that got extra seconds. Moments so precious the universe stretches to make additional room for them...these moments were hers. **

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**(4. Explosion)**

'_Splendid...we have odd numbers.'_ Kagome grimaced as she could hear the sarcasm in her thoughts. "Professor, perhaps someone else-"

"Miss. Higurashi, I understand how disdainful the situation is to you. Where your potion making skill is above average and innovative, and Longbottom's is...nonexistent. Still, you will be his partner today."

Kagome groaned as she sat down beside Neville Longbottom, her seat was directly in front of Draco's and Theodore's, Blaise and Pansy were on Longbottom's right and to Kagome's left was Harry and Ron, with Hermione and Parvati behind them. Others were obviously spread out in their class, but really, she was only aware of those she considered mutual allies and those she had self-proclaimed her enemies. Setting up the cauldron between the two of them, she started to organize their ingredients, trying to pay attention to his movements as well as she pulled out a sharp but small paring knife and began working on the Valerian Sprigs in front of her; thinly slicing them. He was using the mortar to crush some of the mistletoe berries into a fine powder. Her eyes immediately pulled from the knife as she stilled her hand, "how many berries did you crush!?"

"F-five?"

"Empty it and start again! Only four!" She murmured under her breath about the untalented boy next to her, continuing with the preparations of the Valerian Sprigs. Once she was done, she moved them back on the board she'd used and cleaned off her knife with a clean cloth. Turning her attention to Neville who was just about down with the second batch of Crushed Mistletoe Berries. "Make sure to pay close attention to the texture of the powder, it must be fine, like sand."

He nodded, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration as he listened to her instructions.

She went ahead with adding a couple drops of Lethe River Water to their cauldron, heating it to 394 Kelvin, twenty seconds in, she added the finely sliced Valerian Sprigs. Stirring clockwise three times, she lowered the heat to 383 Kelvin before she sat back. "Let's start on the paper while we wait. We still need to answer the questions on the board." She looked on the board and started to answer the questions accordingly, "naturally I don't want to be seen with a partner who can't very well pass such an easy potion, so I'll help you." Her voice was cold as Neville ducked his head down but nodded. "How long does the Forgetfulness Potion keep if stored properly?"

"Um...uh...I know it's to be left to mature at room temperature for two days...right?"

"Yes, very good...but what of storing the potion?"

Neville looked in thought for a moment before he finally answered, "I think it's supposed to be stored in a dark, cool place, if I'm not mistaken...and it can be kept for up to six months before it will require a safe disposal."

Kagome grinned, "see, you aren't completely hopeless!"

Neville blushed and wrote down the answer he gave her before they moved onto the next one.

Snape was watching silently from his desk as the two worked, surprisingly well together. Though, he was still expecting Longbottom to make a mistake and screw up the potion. Kagome however was keeping quite a firm leash on him.

Twenty minutes into the brewing, she looked over the rim and sighed, "waiting is always the hardest part."

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes...I'm tempted to have my mother buy me a Copper Cauldron if only to speed up the process."

"Ill advisable, Miss. Higurashi."

She glanced back and frowned at the Potion's Professor, "why's that?"

"I find that the Copper Cauldron's lull you into a false sense of security. Only a skilled witch or wizard should use a copper cauldron, as they can be a bit tricky owing to the much more rapid brew time. The faster brew time also makes it more likely to make a mistake or ruin the potion: a shorter brew time also yields less "wiggle room" for differences in timing." Stepping past her table as he had captured the ears of most of his students, he went ahead with continuing the Cons of using a Copper Cauldron. "I also find it unwise to use these cauldrons for potions with the longest brew times, as quite often a good deal of the strength of these slow-brewing potions is gained by a longer period of the ingredients sitting and brewing with one another."

Kagome nodded and sighed, "I guess I'll have to learn some patience."

"If you plan to be successful in this class, I highly recommend it."

"Go ahead and add two measures of Mint Leaves to the mortar, finely crush the two into a mixture and then add two measures of the powder to the cauldron, slowly," she said, turning away from the conversation with their Professor. Her eyes fully on the deep blue of the liquid, watching carefully the red sparks that it every so often emitted. As she turned away for a moment, Neville was adding in the mixture, and as the mixture settled on the surface of the brew...and began bubbling...it gave way to an explosion of murky yellow and splattered dangerously across much of the room. Though, Kagome and Neville got the worst of it.

"...what...did you do?" She turned cold and dangerously narrowed eyes on Neville who was sufficiently drenched in the yellow brew. The dreadfully hot liquid was thankfully not boiling, hot, but it was very uncomfortable.

"I-I put in the mixture...t-two measures...I swear it!"

"Show me..." she pointed to the leaves and he handed them to her. She felt them between her fingers and immediately they felt off. Bringing them to her nose, she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. "You...you...bloody troglodyte! This is stinging nettle, not mint! How could you make that mistake!? Have you never smelled mint before?! It's a universal scent, you idiot! A Bloody Muggle could tell the difference!"

"Miss. Higurashi, I do believe that is enough. As, this explosion has ruined everyone's project, we will end this class with twenty points from Gryffindor. Everyone is dismissed early; I suggest you take the time to _shower_."

Kagome barely remembered to grab her bag as she left the room in a fit of rage. She didn't get too far when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. Slimy, yellow gunk infested...arms. "I swear, I'll set you on fire if you don't let me go. I feel gross enough without anyone's help."

The familiar laugh that came from behind her had her relaxing at the jovial sound, "Draco?" She looked behind her in confusion. He had yellow in his beautiful platinum blonde locks, his bangs messily falling into his eyes as the normal gel was no longer able to hold it in place. "You look a great terror,"

"I do?! Have you seen yourself? You got the worst of it." He grinned, pulling her bag from her shoulder, chuckling when she tried to grip it tighter, but it only slipped out of her slimy hold. "Thank Merlin that was our last class for the day."

"Um...Higurashi?"

Kagome felt her heart race and her eyes burned as she heard the familiar voice of Neville. Turning around, she found him fiddling with his hands and bowing his head. She really..._really_...wanted to scream at him some more. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked like a fat beaten dog. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I messed up our potion...w-well, everyone's potion, really."

She raised a brow before taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. "Neville, you aren't a complete fool when it comes to Potions. You answered all the questions on the board accurately when given the time to do so without being under stress. You were competent during the first half of the Potion...do you know what gets in your way?!"

He flinched and lowered his eyes, "...I'm clumsy?"

She rolled her eyes as the _Golden Trio _started towards her with angry eyes, "no Neville, clumsiness is a trait that can be overcome through trial and error. No...the only thing that gets in your way, is yourself. You become too frightened of making a mistake, and it opens you up to making more mistakes! Someone starts to raise their voice around you or mindlessly insults you, you bow your head and you make more mistakes! You want to better yourself in potions? Start by paying attention, and not letting anything around you bother you. While you are at your cauldron, it's only you. Unless of course...we are working with partners..." she growled the last part out. "Be cautious, pay attention, and blow Snape away for once..._without_ an explosion." Nothing else to add, she turned and stalked off with Draco right beside her. The Golden Trio hadn't stepped in after all and it was a good thing. She was so on edge; she would have most certainly bared her fangs at the whole lot of them if they'd jumped between her and Neville.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four~! I hope you guys are enjoying! I'm going to put below the summary of a new story I'm starting. I've already written two chapters, but I want to write a few more before I post it. Still, tell me what you think, and I'll update again soon!**

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year, in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards...she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings**

**(100 PROMPTS)**

**Summary:** **"People don't get pauses like these very often. Some people never receive them at all...I did." Kagome looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him, the cold air was nipping painfully at her nose, but she didn't care. If there had been a clock nearby, it would have stopped. Occasionally, there were minutes that got extra seconds. Moments so precious the universe stretches to make additional room for them...these moments were hers. **

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**(5. Rain)**

Staring after him as he left the common room completely lost in thought, Kagome wondered what was going on through his mind. He'd been quiet for several hours and she and Blaise were getting kind of worried.

"Just let him be, he's fine."

Okay, so _she_ was getting kind of worried, "isn't he your friend, how can you not be a bit concerned?"

"I am very concerned." Blaise said with a smile on his face as he shook his head, "I'm concerned that you pay too much attention to Draco Malfoy, and not enough attention to your schoolwork. In the three hours we've been in the common room, you barely wrote a paragraph on your Transfiguration's assignment, and you still have Herbology and Charms to do. Draco will be fine, but you...?"

Rolling her eyes, she shoved her work into her bag and sighed, "I can't focus on my essay. I'll do it at night like I usually do. Um..." she turned to Pansy, "could you take this to my room?"

Pansy glanced up from her own Charms work and nodded her head, "yeah, here." She took the bag and placed it next to hers.

"I'll see you guys later," Kagome called, ducking out of the doorway and chasing after Draco in what she hoped was the direction he'd gone in. Thankfully, it hadn't been too long since he left the room. Running up stairs and making her was towards the first floor, she slowed to a stop as she saw Dumbledore standing by the top of the staircase. "Professor Dumbledore, have you seen which way Draco went?"

Dumbledore glanced at her with a twinkle in his eye, smiling a bit as he tilted his head down just enough that she could see his eyes a bit over the half moon lenses. "Indeed, Miss. Higurashi. I was trying to figure out how best to go get him...since I would rather avoid the rain myself. However, if you are up to the task-"

"Yes sir!"

He chuckled, "I do believe, then, that you just missed him, but he should be out towards the lake. That was the direction he seemed to be heading in."

She took off towards the large doors of the school and paused as the smell of rain hit her just before the doors opened to reveal a heavy downpour just outside the door. She could barely contain her excitement as she grinned and slipped off her shoes and school cloak. Laying them on the ground, she glanced at her shoes and raised a finger to them in afterthought, "don't go _anywhere_!" She told her shoes before standing and running out into the downpour.

Dumbledore smiled as he turned just in time to see Draco Malfoy come walking back from the library. "Oh...Mr. Malfoy, a good evening, I hope?"

Draco frowned and nodded his head, "yes sir, just finishing the last of my work before classes start tomorrow."

"Good, good...I just saw Miss. Higurashi looking for you."

"Oh?" Draco furrowed his brows as his eyes moved past Dumbledore and towards the wide-open doors, next to which, lay a cloak and familiar pair of shoes. "...she didn't go outside...did she?!"

"I can't be sure...but I think she was heading towards the lake." Dumbledore said with a secretive smile as he watched Draco leave his books in a pile by Kagome's cloak before he ran outside after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped out by the lake, brushing her bangs from her eyes as she looked around for Draco. The heavy rain fall making it near impossible to see anything around her. Huffing, she sat down and glanced out at the lake, watching the ripples of the water as each raindrop met the waters surface. She watched as the drops grew softer, fewer in-between, she glanced up before falling backwards. Her hair haloed around her as she closed her eyes and listened to the rain. She was already completely soaked through, so it didn't seem to matter to her anymore.

"_what..."_

Blue eyes snapped open to the confused whisper that was the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. "Where were you?"

Draco raised a brow and tilted his head as he stared down at her. His hair was no longer perfectly brushed back but falling in his eyes as the rain pelted him softly from above. "Were you looking for me?"

Kagome smiled, "yeah, Dumbledore told me that you had come outside...why did you come outside in this storm?"

He couldn't stop himself from laughing, sitting down next to Kagome on the wet grass, he stared out at the lake and couldn't get rid of the grin on his face. Finally turning his eyes to Kagome as she sat up, "Dumbledore told me that you had taken off outside. I left my books by your cloak and shoes."

"He lied to me!?" Kagome let gravity drag herself back down as she scoffed, "I was so easily fooled."

"Yeah...you really were." He shook his head. "Why were you looking for me anyways?"

"...you looked...weird."

That was a word he'd never heard describe him, "weird?"

"Yeah, you were really quiet, and it was really disconcerting." Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I was thinking, mostly about lunch."

"You mean the Nimbus 2000..." Kagome sneered bitterly, eliciting a laugh from Draco who was watching her. "It was McGonagall, I saw the owl fly over to her after it dropped off Potters new broom."

"It's not even about the broom...it's Potter...it's always Potter. He's like..."

"The rainstorm to your sunny day?"

Nodding, Draco looked up at the grey clouds as he felt the rain coming to a stop. "Yeah, that's exactly it," he picked up a stone and ran his thumb over it, "it feels like he's always there in the limelight, but what is he really doing to deserve it? Should I pity him for being made a hero simply because his mom and dad died at the hands of You-Know-Who and he somehow didn't? I mean...he didn't die...instead..."

"Instead, the Dark Lord did." Kagome understood what he was saying. "My mum told me that if the Dark Lord hadn't gone to the Potters, he would have lived that night. She said, he'd stubbornly met his destiny on the road he'd taken while trying to avoid it."

"...Higurashi is your last name...I don't think I know of anyone by that name."

"What's your point?"

He threw the stone and they watched it skip a bit, "you called him "The Dark Lord" so...your family..." he left the sentence hanging but knew she didn't need him to elaborate.

"...mm..."

Draco was surprised when she stood up suddenly. "Kagome?"

"...my father was tortured and killed by the Dark Lord." Turning away from him, she pushed her toes into the grass and let her mind cling to the wet grass and the lush feeling of nature. "My mom was recruited by him...a Seer from Japan, she was herald by the Japanese Ministry as one of the best Seer's in the world. This was a seductive prize to the Dark Lord. I was only a baby at the time, so I don't recall any of it." Turning, she smiled at Draco who was staring up at her thoughtfully. "What I do know...is that my father loved life. My mother had a pensive filled of her memories, memories that I would watch while growing up. There wasn't anything that he didn't love. Mom, Nature, me...he loved his work, and loved animals...he just...loved. He died because he loved. That's what mom said."

"Because he loved?"

"The Dark Lord fears love...there is no stronger power in the world, but he saw it as a weakness...so...he got rid of it. Dad was a weakness to my mother, who was such a powerful witch...that's why..." tears swelled in her eyes, _"...that's why..."_

Standing, Draco took Kagome in his arms and held her for a moment, feeling like crap for even asking about her family. "Hey, since we're outside, why don't we go flying?" He gave her a goofy grin at her look of surprise. "Come on! We can stop by the Medical Wing after and get something to keep the flu away later."

"...something to keep the flu away?" She laughed, looking up at the clouds and feeling the soft drizzle, "yeah, sure...it looks like great weather to fly."

"You think a rainstorm is great weather to fly?"

"Well, why not?"

Draco shrugged, "if you have no problem with the weather, I'll be sure to drag you out more often. Rain or not."

"Drag me out?"

"If you aren't opposed," he laughed, guiding her off towards the broom shack where the two had begun forming their tentative friendship. Little by little it was blossoming into something more, and perhaps one day, that bud of friendship would bloom into a flourishing rose. For now, however...laughter...whispered on the wind and drowned out in the soft and subtle patter of rain, was all that mattered to the old eyes that had taken to watching over the two snakes. Be it in sabotaging the two or guiding them... and it didn't look as though he would be losing interest.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore smiled back as McGonagall walked up to him. "Minerva, how are you?"

She gazed out the door past him and frowned at the sight of two Slytherin's walking by the Dark Lake. "Well, I was doing great until I realized that two students were out in this weather. What are you thinking, Albus?"

"Oh...don't spoil their fun, Minerva, I would wager that these moments will be the ones they never forget. Let them have it..."

McGonagall frowned and shook her head before she sighed, "...if they are still out when I circle back, I'll bring them in. They have two hours."

A small chuckle sounded as she left with a stern look on her face. A small smile found her lips once out of Dumbledore's line of sight. Yes, she supposed that she could turn a blind eye...just...this _once_.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five of my 100 prompt challenge. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update more tonight!**


End file.
